Cladding sections for airbag modules are extensively used in motor vehicles, in particular in passenger cars in conjunction with their instrument panels. For example, the airbag flap arrangement has a flap secured along a hinge line and at least one tear line, wherein the tear line rips and the flap pivots along the hinge when the airbag is deployed. Also known are airbag flap arrangements with several flaps, in particular two flaps, wherein the respective flap can be pivoted around a hinge line, and tear lines are correspondingly formed between the flap and the partial cladding segment enveloping it or the other airbag flap.
Airbag flap arrangements that seal the exit opening of a passenger airbag in the instrument panel and are opened by the latter upon activation of the passenger airbag have a flat surface with little or no contouring. Since the opening the flap arrangement is a highly dynamic process in which the flap arrangement itself is exposed to pre-stresses, the goal is to keep the complexity of the latter as low as possible. This is accomplished by giving the flap arrangement a flat and essentially even design.
The disadvantage to this flat and even shape of the flap arrangement combined with the even shape of the firing channel enveloping the flap arrangement on its side facing the vehicle passenger compartment has to do with the fact that the further cladding facing the vehicle passenger compartment, and hence visible to vehicle passengers, in particular an instrument panel comprising the further cladding, cannot be given a dynamic in design in terms of stronger contouring.
Known from DE 10 2006 008 564 A1 in a cladding for an airbag module is an airbag sliding device that ensures that when the airbag module is actuated, the airbag of the airbag module being filled with gas can deploy undamaged, thereby protecting the vehicle passengers.
At least one object of the present invention is to further develop the cladding section of the kind mentioned at the outset in such a way as to give it a dynamic appearance by way of a special configuration in the area of the airbag flap arrangement. In addition, other objects, desirable features, and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.